Basic Cyborg Physiology
by systemcat
Summary: Created as a partial explanation piece behind cyborgs in my very non-canon universe take on Inspector Gadget. This ties into the stories of, "Inspector Gadget: The Nature of Change & Destruction" and "Inspector Gadget: The Rogue and The Jackal". What is talked about in this piece is also lightly touched on in the up coming story to the trilogy named, "And the Forge of Hate".


Basic Cyborg Physiology

Written by: Dr. Eda Venture

with technical insight given by: Alan Engenis

There are a few key synthetic materials used in the creation of a cyborg. Metal is clearly used, but to be effective for long-term use in the body, and to provide comfort for the biological side of the subject. SHS ( self-healing stretchable wires ) based metal is used through out the body for the larger side of reconstructing the frame. Given the relation to Reverlink: a self healing compound. It is clear how the SHS based metal can allow flexible and stretchable parts such as replacement bones & interlocking machinery meant for sizing adjustment to be integrated.

On the micro side of incorporating synthetics into the body to work in turn with the SHS metal augmentation. A Dermabond based stray loaded with flexible carbon fiber "dots" is used. Which when introduced to tissue proceeds to bond to the organic material it has encountered. What this does is makes veins and muscles stretchable in a way nature did not intend. Also it allows for integration into the SHS frame of the body.

Nerves connected to the skin are completely severed, but this does not mean feeling is lost forever. The skin is cut off in sections, and then reassembled on to the SHS frame. The connection to the biological side of the subject is done through reconnecting the veins and cut nerve endings up through the SHS metal with a different form of Dermabond. This form of the adhesive is laced with phospholipid, which has myelin in it. Myelin is a key component in the natural body for the conduction of nerve signals. Once the phospholipid laced Dermabond has dried to the skin, and SHS metal, the body & the mind treat it as if it were a natural part of the subject ...with help of course.

This help is coming from an added section to the brain called the "third brain". Purely machine & computerized it looks like a little bulge located in between the occipital lobe and the cerebellum. Beyond the bulge it looks like a spider web of wires running across the brain, and down into it in multiple places. The third brain's purpose is acting as in short a set of function guidelines to control the mechanical side of the body. "New instincts". Human beings can adapt to many things in life, but we have a built in instinctual understanding how to consistently adapt to what we do. Breath, sleep, eat, blink our eyes, and reflexive reactions, so on. The third brain is the reflex area of the mind which controls the added unnatural compounds. Not only that, but it responds to orders given by the natural brain. Meaning move arm / move arm beyond range normally not within physical ability. Also activate devices in the body that would normally not be present.

The third brain has to be calibrated correctly before being introduced into the subject's natural brain. This is a low setting in the device, that must not be set to high. Early work with creating cyborgs which use a third brain to work with their mechanical augmentations, has lead to this conclusion. When the third brain is calibrated to interact with the natural brain at it's highest capacity. It takes over the host's ability to function properly. The subject is able to control their machine implants with extreme dexterity and skill. But the down side it they can no longer control their biologic side as well. This also effects the natural brain, dulling the subject's ability to think greatly making them appear moronic in nature.

With the third brain on a low setting to avoid this problem it can sometimes create a different problem, but one not steady in the subject. The ability to control the implanted augmentation is present, but diminished. This means that from time to time when the subject commands their body to do an action. The mechanical side to this action might miss fire. Glitch in other words. This fault in design of the third brain's use at it's low setting is currently not under investigation for corrective replacement since this miss firing is rare.


End file.
